mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sunshower Raindrops/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Pinkie Pie never stops talking S01E01.png Pinkie Pie gasp S01E01.png|This is the first appearance of Raindrops. Twilight is tired S1E1.png Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 1 S1E01.png|This is Raindrops with an upside down tail. Ponies anticipating Celestia's appearance half 2 S1E01.png Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|Raindrops and the other ponies shocked. The Ticket Master Rainbow Dash's Fantastic Filly Flash S1E03.png|You seem derped, Raindrops. The crowd before the Buccaneer Blaze S1E03.png Rainbow Dash's dream of the Gala S01E03.png|Close your eyes! Crowd cheering for Rainbow Dash S1E03.png|Raindrops can be seen next to Lightning Bolt in the crowd. The ponies are admiring Rainbow Dash S1E03.png Rarity wedding S01E03.png Applebuck Season Any more interruptions S1E04.png Boast Busters Crowd gathers around stage S1E06.png Crowd standing wide eyed S1E06.png|Raindrops is watching Trixie. Pinkie Pie in crowd S01E06.png Sunshower Raindrops hovering over crowd S1E06.png|Close-up of Raindrops. The ponies wonder what's going on S1E06.png|Standing with Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Cherry Berry, Raindrops, and Shoeshine. Look Before You Sleep Rarity using magic S1E8.png|Being overshadowed by Rarity's mane Winter Wrap Up Twilight Running S1E11.png Twilight is eager S1E11.png Ponies listening to Mayor Mare S1E11.png Twilight jumping above the other ponies S1E11.png Weather Team S1E11.png|Gathering with the rest of the Weather Team at the beginning of Winter Wrap Up. Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out S1E11.png|Raindrops singing with the rest of the Pegasus ponies. All three teams singing S1E11.png|Two Raindrops... Rainbow Dash heading out to join other pegasi S1E11.png Spotlight on Twilight Sparkle S1E11.png Applejack and Rainbow Dash arguing S1E11.png|Another two Raindrops! Fluttershy to Rainbow Dash "Stop!" S1E11.png|Honesty and Kindness arguing. Rainbow Dash "Ugh! Make up your minds!" S1E11.png Rainbowshine says Ditzy went north S1E11.png|Going North to get the Southern birds? Ponyville in Chaos S1E11.png|This is a very, very disorganized Winter Wrap Up. Rainbow Dash and the pegasi start over S1E11.png Pegasi cleaning up snow S1E11.png Feeling Pinkie Keen The Pegasi movers' truck S1E15.png|Raindrops is working for a moving company. For Shame Derpy S1E15.png|Think she and Derpy are gonna get fired? Sonic Rainboom Rainbow flying past the audience S1E16.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Fluttershy carry victorious Rainbow Dash on their backs S1E16.png Green Isn't Your Color Catwalk S1E20.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles The teacher sees Rarity's new cutie mark S1E23.png Derpy Hooves Ferris wheel clones S1E23.png Twilight in an awkward moment S1E23.png Twilight is asked if she is okay S01E23.png The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png Crowd after Twilight's verse S01E26.png|Singing along with the rest. Season two Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Raindrops is trying to take what rightfully belongs to Big McIntosh (he deserves a friend because he always works pretty much alone in the farm). Big McIntosh with Smarty Pants S2E03.png Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png Mayor gimme that! S02E03.png Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|This little plush toy shall belong to me!!! Ponies after the fight S02E03.png|Raindrops about to hurt a pony. Luna Eclipsed Sunshower Raindrops in Viking costume S02E04.png|Raindrops is wearing a Viking costume. Sunshower Raindrops Costume 2 S2E04.png|This is Raindrops alternative costume. Sea Swirl's Costume S2E4.png|Raindrops is behind Sea Swirl. Twilight walking S2E04.png Derpy and Crew S2E4.png|Raindrops along with other ponies. Big McIntosh pulling hay wagon S2E04.png|Big McIntosh is pulling a wagon with Raindrops on top of it. Ponies and Spike cheering S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Pinkie Pie fleeing into Ponyville with foals S2E04.png Princess Luna coming down S2E04.png Luna 'Citizens of Ponyville!' S2E04.png Luna talking S2E04.png Luna hoof on her neck S2E04.png Luna hoof in air S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna S2E04.png Princess Luna well... S2E4.png Luna enjoyed S2E04.png Luna 'The fun has been doubled!' S2E04.png|Cheering for Princess Luna. Ponies cheer for Luna S2E04.png Ponies backing up from Luna 2 S2E04.png Ponies scared by the toy spider S2E04.png Zapping toy spiders S2E04.png Spiders going down S2E04.png Zapping toy spider S2E04.png Mayor on a falling pole S2E04.png|What happened to her costume? Ponyville Scared S2E4.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png|Raindrops with another filly. Candy S2E04.png Ponies cheering for Luna S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Luna and ponies laughing S2E04.png Sisterhooves Social The ponies observe the competition S2E05.png|Raindrops is in the crowd. Ponies listening to Granny Smith S02E05.png|Raindrops in the crowd in front of Lyra Heartstrings. Berryshine and her sister S02E05.png Berryshine bumping into Piña Colada S02E05.png Berryshine and Piña Colada derp S02E05.png Eggs shattered S2E05.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues Pony Citizens S2E8.png|Raindrops is admiring Rainbow Dash. Hearth's Warming Eve Earth ponies, Pegasi and unicorns S02E11.png|These are Earth, Unicorn and Pegasus ponies. Audience of the grand summit S2E11.png|The leaders are going to have a discussion. Pegasus ponies applause S2E11.png|Its really hard to tell if she's Raindrops, but her color is quite the same, so it may be her. The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Ponies singing along 3 S2E15.png|This is Raindrops among other ponies. Ponies singing along 4 S2E15.png|All these ponies are joyfully singing. Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png|The Flim Flam Brothers singing in front of other ponies. Everypony happy S02E15.png|All them ponies look adorable. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie marching with crowd S2E18.png Pinkie Pie leaping crowd S2E18.png Sassaflash, Raindrops, and Parasol smiling S02E18.png|Raindrops Smiling happily with two other ponies. Putting Your Hoof Down Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Raindrops is behind Cherry Berry and Minuette. It's About Time Everypony else S02E20.png Hurricane Fluttershy Fliers landing on the ground S2E22.png Thunderlane smiling S2E22.png Nopony's getting sick on my watch S2E22.png|Seriously Thunderlane. Twilight that you! S2E22.png|Raindrops is among other ponies. Blossomforths poor spine S02E22.png|Rainbow Coach is making sure everyone's working out. Weightlifting with Pegasi on track S02E22.png|Those wings are mighty strong. Fluttershy nervous S2E22.png Ponies about to fly away S2E22.png|Ponies are preparing to take off. Twilight, Spike and two pegasi looking up S2E22.png Raindrops gives out S02E22.png|Raindrops looks a bit exhausted. Yeah Pegasus YEAH!! S2E22.png Season three One Bad Apple Crowd staring at CMC S03E04.png Wonderbolts Academy Rainbow 'Oh yeah!' S3E07.png Pegasi talking S3E07.png Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes, ma'am' 2 S3E07.png Spitfire 'You don't' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you!' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Pegasi's eyes rolling around S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being dragged away S3E7.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png The other pegasi hearing Spitfire S3E07.png Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png Rainbow Dash frowning S3E7.png Pegasi before flag hunt S3E7.png A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Thunderlane directing S3E07.png The trainees flying away S3E07.png Raindrops gets launched away S3E07.png Standing by S3E07.png Scramble S3E07.png Bustin 5 S3E07.png The other teams cloud busting S3E7.png Shocked Cadets S3E07.png Don't forget the package S3E07.png Rainbow Dash talks to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Rainbow Dash trys reasoning 2 S3E07.png|Raindrops agrees with Rainbow Dash. Lightning Dust making a stand for herself S3E07.png Lightning Dust pointing at Rainbow Dash S3E07.png Cadets salute Rainbow Dash S3E7.png Spike at Your Service Spike running after balloon S03E09.png Magical Mystery Cure Rarity getting mobbed S3E13.png Ponies singing on roofs S3E13.png Ponies and royal guards outside the castle S03E13.png Twilight and friends singing and trotting S03E13.png Season four Pinkie Pride Crowd of ponies following Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies trotting and singing S4E12.png Crowd of ponies looking around corner S4E12.png Crowd of ponies "no other pony like her" S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion while other ponies watch S4E12.png Ponies surrounding Cheese S4E12.png Cheese "Epic?" S4E12.png Rainbow high-hoofs Cheese S4E12.png Rainbow 'no offense, Pinkie' S4E12.png Twilight reading book while the mouse is walking S4E12.png Rainbow nervous S4E12.png Rainbow 'What could be better' S4E12.png Rainbow grinning S4E12.png Twilight calling Cheese's name S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Crowd of ponies confused S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies walking S4E13.png Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Category:Character gallery pages